DragonBorn Adventures Chapter One
by GrandpaSlayer
Summary: This is obviously based on the popular game "skyrim" and I know that not everything is correct from the beginning but its how i want it for the future and stuff...


**Chapter one**

He woke up... it was bright out and everything was bouncing he had fully opened his eyes to see three other men with him two were talking and one of them was gagged so he could not speak and they were all talking about...

"The True High King"

those were the only words he had heard from them because he had the worst headache and couldn't concentrate on a single thing. He fell back asleep.

He woke up once again and they were still riding and his headache had gone away he looks up and one of the three men looks at him and says.

"Oh good... Your awake, My name is Ralof whats yours?"

The man could not speak for his throat was in immense pain and he did not want to speak.

Ralof looked at him in confusion, he shrugged and went back to his conversation about the High King

The man looked the other direction to find yet another man but he was wearing some sort of armor and he had a helmet on his head and he did not speak

He turned back to Ralof and the others and he listened in to the conversation except now they are talking about how they ended up in here

"Damn imperials ambushed us and ..."

Ralof was cut off by another man half yelling

"Im not a traitor! im not like them! please you have to believe me!"

The man up in front yelled back to them

"Shut up back there!"

It got quiet for a couple of minutes, Ralof finally looked over to the man who was yelling about not being a traitor and says

"Where are you from?"

The man looked over

"What?"

Ralof replied

"A Nords last thought should be of home"

The man looked over and he looked down and hesitantly told him

"Rorikstead... i'm from Rorikstead"

They were moving towards a city they could see other people stopping and getting out of their wagons and lining up

Finally the four men got there and they all got out and there were two people, one a man and another a woman, reading off names and when their names were called they went to go line up

The woman called out

"Ralof of Riverwood"

Ralof moved towards the "Block"

The woman called out the next name

"Lokir of Rorikstead"

Lokir looked up in fright and said

"No! im not a rebel! please of divines help me"

Ralof yelled back

"face your death with some courage!"

Lokir started muttering

"im not a rebel..."

Lokir took off running yelling "Your not gonna get me!" and tries to get away from the execution but their was two archers that shot him before he could escape this tiny city

The woman let out a sigh and said the next name

"Ulfric Stormcloak"

the man whos mouth was covered walked towards the block

The man standing next to the woman said

"Who are you?"

The man was a Nord, he was taller than most people besides the high elves he had dirt blonde hair, blue eyes, a low pitched voice that sounded like Darth Vader, and he was only wearing rags and finally his name was Arveld

then the woman interrupted him and said

"Forget this list he goes to the block!"

Arveld marched over with all of the other people who are about to get their heads chopped off... then a general looked at Ulfric and said

"you plunged skyrim into this madness and now your going to pay the price"

A priestess started to give amends but was interrupted by a man wearing the same armor as the "traitors" he said

"Come on lets get this over with"

There was a loud roar in the sky and a couple people whispered to eachother in confusion and the general said

"It was nothing, continue"

the man who interrupted the priestess walked up to the chopping block the a man pushed him onto his knees and then laid him down so his head was in the block

The executioner raised his axe

then he lowered his axe onto the mans head

the head rolled...

people yelling mixed things

"Death to the Stormcloaks!

"You imperial bastards!"

there was a moment of silence and then the roar in the sky happened yet again

people searched the sky for what was making that godawful noise but found nothing

they continued the horrifying execution they pointed to Arveld

"You, your next"

you march up to the chopping block someone pushes you onto your knees and then puts your head onto the block

the executioner raised his axe

but right behind him on a tower landed a dragon!

The dragon shouted knocking down the executioner and almost everyone else

Arveld was laying there dizzy and not knowing what to do and then Ralof yells to Arveld

"C'mon! Get up!"

Arveld follows Ralof into a building and the man Ulfric was there and Ralof asked him

"Are... are the legends true?

Ulfric looked over and replied

"legends don't burn down villages"

Ralof looked at Arveld and yelled at him to run upstairs

Arveld did as told and he ran then the dragon bursted through the stone wall leaving a gaping hole in the room

the dragon then flew away to destroy more of the city

Arveld jumped through the hole into a house which had no roof for it had been burned down

He rushed out of that house into the open city which was burning down every other second

their was a kid running away and then the dragon landed right in front of him and the kid screamed and started to run the other direction

one of the so called "Imperials" charged towards the dragon to distract it from the child

the imperial stabbed the dragon right next to the eye

the dragon shouted again and the Imperial went flying and was impaled on a javelin then the dragon flew away yet again

Arveld was shocked but he knew he needed to keep moving

He ran and ran and met up with the man who was reading off the list and the man said

"Hi my name is Hadvar and we need to get out of here!"

Arveld nodded in agreement

They ran and Hadvar advised to stay close to the walls Arveld listened to Hadvar and after awhile they were split up and Arveld was running through burning rubble

After awhile of running he saw the gate to get out of the city and he made a final sprint towards it but huge boulders had fallen in front of them

Arveld had fallen in exhaustion but got back up in 30 seconds and started looking for a way out

Hadvar and Ralof came running in from two different directions then they saw eachother

Hadvar yelled at Ralof

"Get out of my way traitor!"

Ralof yelled

"Me and Arveld are getting out of here"

Hadvar looked at Arveld and said

"Come with me!"

Arveld knew he had to make a choice and he thought fast

Imperials tried to kill me

Stormcloaks were nice to me

Arveld followed Ralof into a cave

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
